Haato no CAPTURED
by JenniAngel.xx
Summary: If you were Satomi and in an instant your world was turned upside down because of a science experiment, what would you do? The Akatsuki and Satomi are suspended in the digital world of CAPTURE and the only way out is to finish the game Pls R&R ItachixOC


Haato no CAPTURED

Chapter 1: A beginning.

'Okay, mina-san, once you have finished writing down the report up to method, you may begin the practical experiment. I'll just be a moment so please be careful until I return with the roll.'

Quickly finishing her task, Satomi looked expectantly to her right as her best friend slowly wrote out the last step.

'Hayaku, Akimi-chan!'

Akimi sighed and stood up.

'Let's go. I'll copy off you later then.'

Satomi smiled, 'And what if I don't let you?' teasing her friend.

Akimi stuck out her tongue, and left the science room to the laboratory next door, followed by her friend.

* * *

Walking over to the storage cabinet, Akimi ignored her friend's little threat.

'You get the Bunsen burner, retort stand and crap. I'll get the chemicals.'

As Satomi hurried off, Akimi moved to the chemicals/substances cupboard and began rummaging through it.

'Let me see…protein solution, starch solution, glucose solution, dilute copper solution…'

Akimi consulted her list again.

'Dilute solution hydroxide…what the hell is that!'

She scanned through the bottles and containers in the cupboard and spotted a small glass of bluish liquid standing forgotten in the corner. Is this it?, she thought to herself…no one else has finished writing up the report so I can't ask them…and I ccb to wait for the teacher…didn't she say she'll be back in a few minutes?

Akimi held up the small bottle. The label on it read 'Dilute…ution…xide'. There was a word in smaller print in the corner which she had to squint to read it.

'CAPTURE'…what's that?

Shrugging, she added the bottle to her full arms. This was probably the dilute solution hydroxide she was looking for anyway.

* * *

Satomi had already assembled the equipment by the time she had returned.

'What took you so long, slow coach?'

Akimi nodded to the blue coloured liquid.

'I was looking for that dilute solution hydro-thingy.'

Satomi handed her four eyedroppers.

'Well now that you're here, put 0.5cm of each solution into the test tubes for me,' she waited for Akimi to do so, 'then put one drop of each dilute solution into each one.'

Akimi finished and then put the eyedroppers on the tabletop.

'Now what?'

Satomi quickly turned on the Bunsen burner and put the test tubes in a beaker full of water.

'We boil them~'

Akimi watched as the substances changed colour in the test tubes. Suddenly, the liquids began to warp, expelling bubbles and gas, spitting the solutions everywhere and literally jumping in the water. Automatically, she covered her mouth and back-pedalled away, unaware that Satomi was just standing there in shock…

Satomi coughed. How stupid was she to breathe in those strange fumes…what happens if they're toxic? She covered her mouth, an instinct done too late. She felt a pull in her chest and bent forwards, she felt sick. All of a sudden, the test tubes exploded and she yelped as the solutions spattered all over her. It felt hot. Very hot. Her eyesight blurred as the laboratory whirled around in her head. Then, it was all black. Everything was black, except for that small square of pure, white light directly ahead of her. Bigger and bigger it grew, until…

'Ouch!'

* * *

Satomi heard the bump before she felt it. Her eyes flew open at the shock and the throbbing sting. Registering the sharp pain in her backside, she turned around instinctively, trying to recognise her surroundings. When did the laboratory have those weird plants?...and those scary looking animal-like beings?...and those people who look like the evil guys in that manga Akimi was always talking about!

Her vision was obscured for a fleeting millisecond as a VERY SHARP looking thing flew past her, grazing her cheek. The object slammed into a plant that looked vaguely similar to a tree, except that trees don't have purple metal leaves and green bark. She narrowed in on the sharp object, recognising it as a kunai from that manga…Naruto or something. If it had hit her directly, it would have been a serious blow. A fatal blow.

Satomi turned around quickly, shocked. A man in a black cloak with red coloured clouds stared back, his eyes a dangerous red.

'Itachi!'

Satomi yelled the name sub-consciously as she took in his features, so similar to the manga, yet…

Much more handsome.

Itachi was suddenly gone before she had finished saying his name.

'Wahh!'

Satomi froze as the icy cold touch of a blade brushed against her neck. She gulped. A big mistake. The kunai's edge now glistened a bright red. Satomi felt the blood ooze out of the thin cut, flowing slowly down her neck.

Itachi's voice came out low and dangerous in her ear.

'Who are you, and how do you know my name?'


End file.
